StarCraft
StarCraft is the second location of Dimensional Clash IX. Species Zerg The Zerg are one of the dominant species of StarCraft. They are insect-like aliens, who only seem to wish to kill everything in sight. They were created by the Xel'naga, mainly by Amon. Their appearances vary as there are many different species of Zerg. Their homeplanet is Zerus. Protoss The Protoss are another one of the dominant species of StarCraft. They are humanoid aliens with advanced psionic technology, lacking hair of any sorts. They are mouthless and usually have glowing eyes of all sorts of colors. They were also a creation of the Xel'naga. Their homeplanet is Aiur. Terran Terran are basically advanced humans; they are again, one of the dominant species of StarCraft and evolved naturally. Terrans usually have spaceships, and machines of all sorts. Their appearance is self-explanatory since you're a human reading this. Their homeplanet is Earth. Pre-Clash History The Xel'naga The xel'naga are a seemingly extinct race of extragalactic scientists. They arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy in their worldships, and there they began manipulating various species, intending to create something with purity of form and purity of essence, as a necessary part of their life cycle. They first modified the protoss, an intelligent psychic species they discovered on the outlying world of Aiur. To their joy, they discovered the protoss had both purity of form and essence. However, the xel'naga pushed their creation too far, causing their psychic link to disappear and their purity of essence to vanish. The protoss fell into madness as the xel'naga abandoned them. The xel'naga discovered another species, the zerg, on the central world of Zerus. These small insectoids demonstrated purity of essence. The xel'naga created the Overmind, which contained their sentient desires, holding them together with a hivemind. However, the Overmind became aware of the xel'naga's presence and, upon acquiring space flying breeds, ordered its minions to attack the worldships. The greater whole of the xel'naga race was wiped out. The Protoss The protoss, bereft of their gods (as they viewed the xel'naga), fell into the Aeon of Strife, a massive generations-long civil war. The mystic Khas, using the power of xel'naga artifacts called khaydarin crystals, reforged the protoss psionic link, which he called the Khala, and helped heal their racial wound. The sanity of the protoss was restored. The new protoss society divided itself into three castes – the Judicator Caste which consisted of religious leaders, controlled by the Conclave; the Templar Caste, the warriors who protected the people; and the Khalai Caste, which provided laborers and artisans. The protoss used much xel'naga technology. The protoss expanded their influence over many worlds formerly controlled by the xel'naga, and both protected and manipulated lesser races according to their philosophy of Dae'uhl. When the terrans arrived in the Koprulu sector, in the shadow of protoss space, the protoss secretly protected them too. Shortly before the Great War, the protoss became aware of the zerg, another race modified by the xel'naga. The zerg had secretly begun infesting a number of terran worlds. Executor Tassadar of the Templar Caste was ordered to take his fleet and purify the most heavily-infested world, Chau Sara. Tassadar followed his orders – sparking panic in the Terran Confederacy – but when ordered to purify the next world, Mar Sara, he refused, as he believed the terrans there still stood a chance against the zerg. The Dark Templar Following the Aeon of Strife, protoss society codified itself with the Khala, a religion and psionic philosophy governing their behavior which was intended to prevent another Aeon of Strife. A number of protoss, called the Rogues, refused to submit to the Khala and tried to hide themselves from the Conclave. Eventually the Conclave ordered the leader of the Templar, young Executor Adun, to terminate them. Adun taught them how to hide themselves from the Conclave instead. However, the Rogues were unable to control their powers without the Khala and their presence was revealed when they accidentally created massive psionic storms over Aiur. Unable to hide their presence any longer, the Conclave ordered them banished from Aiur. Over time, they became known as the Dark Templar for their habit of cutting their psionic appendages to separate themselves from the Khala. Following their exile, the Dark Templar settled on the dark planet of Shakuras, led by their Matriarch Raszagal. The Zerg The zerg are a biologically-engineered species and the second (after the protoss) to be engineered by the xel'naga. Possessing a purity of essence, the zerg were originally a race of worm-like parasites which over time could "absorb" the genetics of their victims. They were controlled by the xel'naga-crafted Overmind, which broke contact with the xel'naga and eventually spurred the Zerg Swarm into destroying its masters, stealing their knowledge. The Zerg Swarm formed into a hierarchy, led by the immortal Overmind, the immortal cerebrates underneath it, and the overlords. The modern Zerg Swarm emerged as a collection of breeds, capable of living in harsh conditions – most were adapted for combat. The Overmind became aware of the protoss and was determined to assimilate them into its own species. Upon discovering the terrans, it intended to assimilate their psionic potential to help it in its conquest of the protoss. When the zerg overwhelmed Chau Sara, the protoss responded by destroying all life on the planet's surface. By then, the zerg had already infested numerous other terran worlds. The zerg prepared to fight a war with the protoss, leaving the terrans trapped between them. The Terrans The humans of Earth fell under the control of the United Powers League in 2229. The new government believed in the "divinity of mankind" and worked to eliminate anyone who had undergone genetic engineering or used non-essential cybernetic equipment. Government forces also cracked down on criminals, religious people, political activists and other "dissidents". About forty years later, scientist Doran Routhe collected thousands of such prisoners onto four supercarriers as part of a colonization project. The prisoners were cryogenically frozen and supplied with materials needed to found colonies, including ATLAS, a revolutionary new AI. However, the ships sped right past their target planet. During the journey, ATLAS detected a relatively high rate of mutations leading to psionic powers in the prisoners, sending the information back to Routhe. The lost ships ended up in the Koprulu sector after three decades of travel, approximately two hundred years ago. The new terran colonists settled the worlds of Tarsonis, Moria and Umoja. The colonists of Tarsonis had access to ATLAS and would form the most powerful of the three civilizations – the Terran Confederacy. Many Confederate colonists disagreed with their government on economic and other matters, sparking numerous rebellions. These were generally swiftly put down by Confederate forces. The Confederacy engaged in economic warfare with the military of the Morian colony, the Kel-Morian Combine, continually stealing their mining claims. Ten years before the Great War, this eventually broke out into the Guild Wars in 2485. The two sides fought for almost four years before the Confederacy claimed victory. The Confederacy mistreated its colonies, and eventually its most prosperous one, Korhal IV, rebelled against it. The Confederacy killed the rebel leader, Angus Mengsk. However, this action was a mistake, since it put his genius son, Arcturus, in charge. The younger Mengsk immediately began a series of bombings and assassinations. When Mengsk was visiting the allied Umojan Protectorate, the Confederacy struck Korhal IV with a massive nuclear blast, destroying all life on its surface. Mengsk, now calling his rebel movement the Sons of Korhal, continued a guerrilla-style struggle with what few forces remained under his command. In his first mission against the Confederacy, he raided a secret installation, rescuing a ghost, Sarah Kerrigan, and becoming aware of secret experiments with newly discovered xenomorphs. After this, a lot more history occured. It would be too long for this page. Clash History Multiple clashers landed on different planets, including Chau Sara, Mar Sara, Shakuras, Aiur, and more. A group of clashers started in Char, where they were nearly killed by the native Zerg that had invaded the planet, but were fended off by Protoss Zealots. The Zealots saved them as they blacked out. The group of clashers awoke on Aiur before it was invaded by the Zerg. Trivia *The Zerg were originally going to be named the Zurg, but were copyrighted by Disney and had to change the name. Category:Locations Category:StarCraft